


Ears to You, Luz Noceda

by GrayNeko



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Bisexuality, Corruption, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Hypnotism, Master/Slave, Moral Dilemmas, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teenagers, Witch ears are sensitive, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayNeko/pseuds/GrayNeko
Summary: Luz discovers a secret about witches and begins exploring all that it offers her, even at her friends' expense. Let's follow her adventures in debauchery.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow Park
Comments: 115
Kudos: 206





	1. A Stimulating Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Will adjust tags as more is written. Love to hear feedback.

It was another day at the Owl House. Luz had been going to add the modifier ‘ordinary’ but that was a word that didn’t seem to fit anything on the Boiling Isles. For instance, they were experiencing another of the Isles’ strange meteorological phenomena, a grow storm. Snow-like flakes were drifting down out of the sky but instead of being comprised of frozen water, these magical flakes had a chance of causing whatever they landed on to grow to massive proportions. While initially sounding very interesting the usual deadly twist was revealed when she witnessed a flake landing on a sapling and only one branch grew to enormous proportions, uprooting the poor tree. Eda told her that sometimes, instead of growing, things just exploded but that didn’t stop the desperate or the crazy from trying catching the flakes in specially treated jars. 

Eda had once again cast a protective barrier over the Owl House, but this one had to be doubly reinforced to keep the house safe from any tree that might suddenly grow exponentially before collapsing under its own weight, taking out anything unfortunate enough to be in its path. Of course, such a feat left her exhausted and she was now laid out across the couch, bleary eyed and barely able to focus. 

Luz was quietly studying her schoolwork from Hexside in the armchair while keeping an eye on Eda, lest her mentor need the elixir that kept her curse at bay. After the last incident she and King were far more mindful of Eda’s needs, though King seemed to have decided that the best way he could help was to disappear, he was probably asleep under a pile of stuffed animals. In fact, with Hooty gleefully mesmerized by the destruction happening outside the house was unusually peaceful and quiet. 

As if the thought triggered mayhem, Eda let out a groan as she shifted about on the couch. Luz was by her side in an instant, concern tenting her eyebrows and pursing her lips. 

“Eda, are you ok? Do you need anything?” 

Eda lifted her hand from her face, cracking one eye open a fraction as she grimaced, “No, I’m fine kid. It’s not my curse, at least I don’t think. Just using all that magic is more than just exhausting and I’ve got this awful headache now. Nothing to do but wait it out.” 

Luz perked up immediately, “If it’s a headache I can help with that. My mom would get them sometimes after pulling double shifts as a nurse. She taught me how to help her.” 

Eda eyed Luz skeptically but the human was always finding ways to surprise her so she shrugged from her position on the couch. “All right, lay it on me kid.” 

“Ok, first sit up so I can sit behind you,” Luz directed as she settled down beside Eda. Her mother usually sat at the kitchen table while Luz stood behind her so this position wasn’t quite the same but she was able to reach through the mane of argent hair and place two fingers on each of Eda’s temples. 

Eda’s eyes shifted side to side before Luz began to massage in slow circular motions. Eda wasn’t sure if it was actually working or her sheer exhaustion but it was suddenly very hard to keep from going completely boneless. A tremor shot through her as she tried to remain straight backed, she hated being seen as weak, especially after being known as a fearless, covenless, criminal witch for so long. 

“Ooh, that does feel nice,” Eda finally conceded as Luz shifted her position so she was kneeling on the couch, it gave her a better position to work from. As if in response Eda slumped back against Luz while she sighed with pleasure and tilted her head back. 

While it was admittedly very different from when she’d do this for her mother there was something about Eda’s behavior and proximity that brought a slight blush to Luz’s cheeks. She’d never been afraid to admit that Eda was attractive either, but that was usually in a more flattering way rather than flirtatious, especially considering their roles as mentor and student. However, looking down at Eda as she smirked blissfully, her eyes closed with contentment and her long, pointed ears quivering in short bursts, Luz felt a stirring of emotions that had her biting her lip. Eda’s twitching ears proved strangely enticing and Luz found her thumbs extending towards them as she continued to massage Eda’s temples. 

Eda’s eyes flickered open languidly at the subtle shift in Luz’s hands before shooting wide open as Luz’s thumbs ran the length of her ears. Everything happened real fast after that. 

Luz started at the sudden reaction from Eda and began pulling her hands back. At the same time Eda’s hands snapped up, intending to cover her ears defensively but in her flustered overreaction managed to pin Luz’s hands to either side of her head. Luz’s hands were now filled with Eda’s ears and as she began to panic her fingers reflexively closed around the woman’s ears. 

“Don’t! Stop!” Eda hoarsely whispered, her body stiffening as her pale face became suffused with crimson. 

“I’msorryI’msorryI’msorry!” Luz yelled as she struggled to pull her hands free but was unable to break loose of Eda’s grasp which had shifted to her wrists in the tussle. 

“No, don’t stop,” Eda moaned as she looked up at Luz wantonly with half-lidded eyes. 

That look and the breathy way Eda seemed to be begging her made Luz freeze. There was no mistaking Eda’s responses but Luz gingerly stroked Eda’s ears to confirm her theory. A wordless moan escaped Eda as her grip weakened and she began to affectionately caress Luz’s arms. Luz nearly pulled her hands away in shock, this discovery was almost too much to comprehend, and yet she was ravenously curious to see how far this could go. 

“Hey, Eda, are you ok? Do you need anything? Like your elixir?” Luz asked cautiously, just to make sure whatever was happening wasn’t actually hurting Eda, or damaging her brain somehow. 

“Need?” Eda panted almost drunkenly. Her hands clumsily drifted up Luz’s arms towards Luz’s shoulders as she smiled lopsidedly. “Need more of you.” 

Luz only had time to raise an eyebrow questioningly before Eda surprised her again by pulling her down. It was an awkward position but Luz barely noticed as all her focus was on the collision of their mouths. Her stunned gasp provided the perfect opportunity for Eda’s tongue to invade her mouth. It was Luz’s first kiss and though she had no comparison something told her Eda was quite possibly the most experienced kisser she had ever met because even though it was sloppy and raw and upside down it was driving Luz absolutely wild. Eda’s tongue was impossibly dexterous as it coiled around her own, struggling like it was fighting for ownership of Luz’s mouth. Luz could barely breathe under the assault of tongue, teeth, and lips, and through it all one small corner of her mind marveled at how Eda managed to keep that one long fang of hers from doing any damage or feeling out of place amidst everything. 

Luz was so overwhelmed that it felt like the world was tilting wildly and then she realized that Eda had actually shifted her so she wasn’t bent over so awkwardly. Now she was knelt so their faces were properly parallel, one of Eda’s hands gently but firmly cupped the back of her head, keeping her in place so Eda could continue her ravaging embrace. Eda’s other hands had started at her chin, caressing it, but slowly it began to slide down Luz’s body, pawing and groping as it went. 

Luz gasped and moaned as Eda fondled her breasts through her hoodie and bra until her nipples ached against the fabric. Just as it became unbearable Eda’s hand slipped further down, making Luz spasm and twitch as Eda’s nails playfully raked against her exposed abdomen. Luz’s eyes were tightly screwed shut as she desperately tried to match Eda for intensity but as Eda’s hand reached her high-waisted jeans and slid beneath them her eyes sprang open. She tried to pull back with all her might, this crazy make out session had been one thing but she wasn’t ready for whatever Eda had in mind, or didn’t, as the older woman seemed driven by a more primal instinct at the moment. Eda was too strong however, and her hand now haltingly, teasingly, torturously moved lower, running over the tights Luz wore beneath her jeans. 

Luz’s whole body jumped as Eda’s middle and ring finger reached her mound, her outer fingers spread out to trace the line where thigh met pelvis. Luz braced her elbows against the couch in another attempt to pull away but that just made Eda kiss her more deeply until she was pretty sure Eda’s tongue was batting her tonsils. Even worse was how the combination of sensations made Luz feel absolutely glorious. Somewhere in her mind she knew this was all wrong but to be lavished with such wanton lust and erotic skill made her feel special and desired, feelings she was unaccustomed to and now hungered for. 

As her resistance grew weaker Eda became a little more tender, her hand on Luz’s neck running through her short hair while her other hand gently massaged her slit through her tights. Luz shuddered and panted as she grew wetter and wetter, her lower half felt like it was melting and she could only imagine how it would feel if there were no barriers between her and Eda’s nimble fingers. Her limbs began to tremble as Eda paid special attention to her clit, thumbing the top of her mound in an ever-increasing rhythm. Eda’s other fingers were studiously working at her pussy, squeezing her labia with her outer fingers while her ring and middle tested the limit of her tights’ elasticity, all without bringing her wicked nails into play. 

Luz had only just begun exploring her body before finding herself on the Boiling Isles and her attempts at masturbation had been hesitant, so she was completely unprepared for everything Eda was putting her through. Her limit was finally reached when Eda deftly squeezed her clit between thumb and index while finally breaking their kiss only to pull Luz’s head back and nip at her neck. The sensation of teeth against her skin while jolts of pleasure ran from her clit to her brain robbed Luz’s limbs of any remaining strength and she collapsed forward as soft, keening whimpers escaped her. 

She lay sprawled atop Eda, lost in a haze of euphoric afterglow when a thought pierced the fog in her mind like a lighthouse beacon, _Eda had stopped moving_. In a frenzied panic she tried to push herself up but only succeeded in tipping herself off the couch entirely. The pain of her landing banished whatever glimmer of bliss had remained as she turned her focus to Eda. 

Eda was still alive and there were no feathers indicating an imminent owlbeast transformation. In fact, she seemed to be basking in her own afterglow as she slowly blinked once, twice and then sighed as she fell fast asleep. 

Luz stared at her sleeping mentor for several minutes as her frazzled brain tried to puzzle out what had just happened to her. The ears clearly had something to do with it, they were even still twitching sporadically, and when Eda had made her orgasm, she had lost her grip on Eda’s ears. 

_Eda had made her orgasm!_ The reality of it all suddenly sunk in and Luz bolted to her feet, backing away slowly as she tried not to panic anew. What would happen when Eda woke up? Were they lovers now? If that wasn’t the case then who had the right to feel more violated? Did Luz even consider what happened to her a violation? 

No answers came and there was no one she could turn to while the grow storm still raged outside. For the moment she could only clean herself up because her tights were positively drenched. Exhaustion hit her as she made her way upstairs but she mustered enough strength to shower and change into her sleepwear. She sat in her sleeping bag for a while afterwards, hoping sheer tiredness would claim her but her mind was still racing with possible worst-case scenarios. She felt asleep fitfully, plagued by erotically charged nightmares of strong, pale hands and deep red lips with a protruding golden fang. 


	2. A Dark Discovery

“Luz, are you okay?” 

Luz blinked absently before the words finally penetrated her muddled mind, causing her to start and nearly fall off the bench at the lunch table. As she righted herself, she ducked her head in embarrassment as she finally acknowledged her friend Willow. 

“Uh, yeah, I guess, maybe. What was the question?” 

Willow’s brow knitted in concern as she leaned in to examine Luz more closely, which just made Luz suddenly and uncomfortably aware of her friend’s pointed ears. She dropped her gaze as her cheeks flushed with unbidden memories, and as hard as she tried to banish them, they slipped through her mental defenses, shifting into thoughts that had no business being paired with the likes of sweet, caring Willow. 

“Are you feeling okay? You’ve been acting strange all morning,” Willow said as she sat back. 

Luz let out a heavy huff that extended into a sigh. She had been out of sorts all morning but she had one hell of a good reason. Waking up after the grow storm had made the events that had transpired during it feel like a fever dream, which wouldn’t have been so bad but for the fact that her eyes immediately fell on her soiled tights. The sight of them formed an icy pit in her gut which became almost too painful to bear as she heard Eda moving about in the kitchen down below. She had dressed slowly, her limbs heavy with dread as she put on her school uniform. The idea of slipping out without facing Eda quickly became all-consuming. Maybe if she put more time between the inevitable encounter, the fallout wouldn’t be so bad. 

Getting out of the Owl House without being seen was going to be difficult, especially with Hooty and King running amok, but Luz’s luck seemed to be holding out as she made her way to a ground floor window where she could make a run for the woods. Just as she had been about to push the window open, a hand decorated by a large golden orb fell on her shoulder. 

“There’s my little apprentice. Checking out the damage from the storm? Doesn’t look too bad, surprisingly. Come on into the kitchen, breakfast is ready.” 

With that Eda’s presence was gone and only Luz’s grip on the windowsill kept her from collapsing to the floor. As she swallowed her heart back into place, she noted that Eda had sounded surprisingly energetic. Cursing herself for her endless curiosity Luz turned from the window and slowly made her way to the kitchen. Eda was humming to herself as she fixed several plates of what amounted to the Boiling Isles equivalent of eggs and bacon, though the source of either Luz knew was something she was better off not knowing. 

“You seem to be feeling better Eda,” Luz said as neutrally as possible, ready to bolt for the window if it came down to it. 

“I tell you what, whatever you did last night worked like a charm. I haven’t felt this good in a while,” Eda exclaimed as she set a plate in front of Luz before setting a place for King, who had yet to turn up. 

“Whatever? You mean you don’t remember?” Luz asked, unable to hide her incredulity. She supposed she ought to be relieved but confusion gnawed at her like a pack of hungry rats, questions scurrying around her head and squeaking incessantly. 

“Hmm, the last thing I remember is going boneless on you once you started, but after that? Nothing. I suppose that should be concerning but I feel just so damn great that I can’t be bothered. Why? Did I do something embarrassing?” 

“No! Not at all,” Luz said before dropping her gaze to her plate. She was still too racked with nervousness and confusion to have much of an appetite but moving food around her plate seemed the best way to avoid any further conversation. 

After that she had hurried from the house, hoping to find respite from her predicament in her classes at Hexside but the events of the previous night plagued her all morning, making focusing on her lessons impossible. Now she was blushing as she tried to banish invasive impure thoughts about one of her best friends. 

“Actually Willow, there is something. Is there a thing here on the Isles about... ears?” Luz asked, dropping her voice to a whisper at the end lest she draw unwanted attention. Her hunch proved correct as Willow turned so red, she could have been mistaken for a tomato. She glanced around abashedly to see if anyone might have overheard before hurriedly motioning Luz to duck under the table. Luz nervously obliged and before she had a chance to settle herself on the floor Willow grasped her shoulders. 

“Who told you about _ears_?!” Willow squeaked, clearly fighting to keep her surprise in check lest she start shouting. 

“So it is a thing? What is it? Is it really bad?” Luz felt panic climbing up from her gut as she grasped Willow’s arms fearfully. 

Willow was suddenly hesitant, unable to meet Luz’s eyes as her blush returned. 

“It’s something that you’re only supposed to- When two witches are- It's definitely not ok to do in public-” Willow stammered, unable to finish a thought as she became more and more flustered. Luz gave her friend a desperate shake, hoping to knock something loose. “-supposedtodowithalover!” Willow’s words came tumbling all at once before she clapped her hands over her mouth in embarrassment. 

Luz’s arms fell to her sides as her worst fear was confirmed. Was it her worst fear though? Luz gave herself a shake to dispel her ambivalence before noticing that Willow was nibbling on a knuckle while looking at the floor. 

“Is there more I need to know?” Luz asked, her mouth suddenly dry with worry. 

“Well-” 

“Hey guys, you’ve been under the table for a while now and people are starting to stare,” Gus said, cutting Willow off as he poked his head below the table. 

“Not now Gus!” Willow said perhaps a little too harshly because she immediately looked to him apologetically. “Sorry, we’re having a private discussion about girl stuff. We’ll be up in just a moment.” 

Gus shrugged and went back to eating, leaving Willow to sigh heavily as she pushed her glasses up. 

“Meet me in the Plant homeroom after school and we’ll talk more,” Willow said before the shrieking of the bell signaled the end of lunch. 

Compared to the morning’s fugue state Luz felt hyper-aware for the rest of her lessons, which made every second drag on for an eternity. Even worse were the ideas that highjacked any train of thought every time her eyes landed a set of pointy ears, which she suddenly couldn’t help but focus on. Her nerves were shot when the bell finally screamed its last call of the day. It took all of her willpower not to run after she nearly choked her locker with her school bag, speed walking to the greenhouse that served as the homeroom for Willow and her fellow plant magic students. There she found her friend alone, making an act of taking care of the various flora while clearly checking to make sure the coast was clear. 

Willow nearly jumped as she slipped inside the room and the moment the door had shut, viny tendrils spread across the door, barring anyone from getting in. 

“Willow, is all this necessary?” Luz asked, feeling not at all at ease by her friend’s need for privacy. 

Instead of answering her question Willow blushed furiously before asking her own. 

“Whose ears did you touch?” 

It was Luz’s turn to blush as she looked away, pretending to study one of the specimens in the room. 

“That’s not important because it was an accident. I didn’t mean to do it but I need to understand what the consequences of it could be.” 

Willow’s eyes narrowed skeptically, “How did this person react after?” 

“They... don’t seem to remember,” Luz answered honestly after a moment, desperate for some clarity on her situation. She spun when she heard Willow gasp softly. “What? What does that mean?” 

Willow’s embarrassment had been replaced by shock as she sank into one the few chairs in the classroom. Luz closed the distance and knelt so she could look up at her friend, silently pleading for answers. 

“It’s pretty common knowledge here that as a witch matures, their ears become sensitive, very sensitive,” Willow said, coughing to fight back the red that was trying to creep up her cheeks. “My parents gave me ‘the talk’ about a year ago about why only someone you trust and love should be allowed to touch your ears,” she paused, frowning incredulously, which just confused Luz. “What they didn’t tell me, what I had to find out on my own from gossip and rumors is that it also makes witches very susceptible. Supposedly we can essentially be put into hypnotic trances. If true It would make us very vulnerable. Well, I guess I know it’s true now.” 

“And this is something all witches have to deal with?” 

“Well, there are those who are the exceptions but that’s usually because they have some form of demon ancestry, making their anatomy atypical.” 

Luz absorbed this information while fighting off dozens of lurid scenarios, the effort turned her knuckles white as she clenched her knees. When she looked up at Willow again, her friend was watching her with an air of suspicion. 

“What?” 

“You said it was an accident but if they don’t remember it,” Willow said, puzzling over Luz’s words before her eyes widened in jarring alarm. “Then that means you didn’t let go right away. Luz!” 

“It was an accident!” Luz insisted as she jumped to her feet. “Eda was-” 

“Eda!?” Willow yelped as she stood as well. “Luz, you touched Eda’s ears?” 

“If you’d just let me explain!” 

“Fine. But it had better be good,” Willow said sternly as she crossed her arms and sat back down. 

Luz had no choice but to tell her what happened during the storm, about how she had been so overwhelmed that she couldn’t have stopped. Through it all Willow’s face grew redder and her knees pressed together until they were shaking. 

“Willow, are you ok?” 

“Ever since I heard the rumors about what could happen if someone touched my ears, I’ve wondered what it would feel like to be able to be so intimate and vulnerable with someone. But I’ve been a social outcast for so long that I’d started to give up and hearing all this...” 

“Oh Willow,” Luz said, feeling her heart break for her friend. She could empathize with Willow’s sense of loneliness, that had been her life back on Earth. 

“I want you to touch them.” 

There was a pause as Luz’s mouth hung open, whatever comforting words she had been going to offer her friend forgotten as her mind reeled. Her earlier fantasies returned with a vengeance, but she clamped down on them, biting her cheek in concentration so hard she tasted blood, before they could rampage out of control. 

“What?! After everything we just talked about? Willow, you’re my best friend but if this is supposed to be something you do with someone special-” 

“That’s why I’m asking you Luz. If there’s anyone I can trust with this, it’s you. Please, I just want to know what it feels like.” 

‘ _You wouldn’t if you knew all the things I’ve imagined_ ,’ Luz thought to herself even as she blushed at the acknowledgement that Willow trusted her so much. She shuffled forward until she was standing before her friend, one arm across her midsection as she rubbed her other arm. 

“Ok, so how do you want to do this?” Luz asked apprehensively even as her heart began to race at the idea of seeing another witch become enthralled. 

Willow was also clearly struggling with the reality of their situation as she blushed radiantly before wordlessly patting her lap from where she sat, barely able to meet Luz’s eyes. Luz followed her indication and lowered herself to straddle the plant witch’s lap. Their breathing was becoming heavier as they edged closer to a line Luz had literally just discovered was taboo but still felt the weight of what it would mean to cross it. 

“How will I know to stop?” Luz asked after swallowing heavily as she tried not to shift or squirm while her hands moved restlessly up and down her thighs. 

“Let’s... let’s just try a couple of soft touches first,” Willow offered, weakly smiling as she quivered with anticipation. 

“O-ok,” Luz said, wondering when her hands had gotten so sweaty as she rubbed them on her uniform before raising them towards Willow’s ears. Luz wanted to project confidence but her hands trembled horribly as they crossed what seemed like an ever-widening expanse of space. The only solace she could find was that Willow seemed equally taut as her ears spasmed in short bursts. 

Finally, Luz’s thumbs slid into the grooves and channels of Willow’s ears as her other fingers folded around to gently hold the back of Willow’s ears from lobe to helix. The reaction from Willow was immediate as she stiffened in the chair, her back arching as she gasped heavily. Just like Eda though, the stiffness passed as Willow sagged back into the chair, her eyes growing more unfocused by the second. Luz ran her thumbs through the outer curves of Willow’s ears, being careful to stroke gently and was rewarded with Willow moaning so throatily that Luz was momentarily taken aback. 

Abiding by her friend’s request Luz let go, if somewhat reluctantly. It took a moment but Willow eventually came back to her senses and the look on her face spoke of just how exquisite the experience had been. 

“So that’s what it feels like,” she said somewhat breathlessly, and more to herself, which made Luz giggle softly. 

“Do you want to go further?” Luz asked, biting her lip nervously as she found herself unable to deny the desire to see how far she could push Willow into a state of animalistic desire. 

“I- we shouldn’t,” Willow said though she made no move to remove Luz from her lap. 

Luz decided to test Willow’s resolve and began to stand only to have the witch catch her sleeve. 

“But maybe a little more wouldn’t hurt,” Willow mumbled, still struggling to look Luz in the eyes. “Just don’t take it too far.” 

Luz nodded as she settled back onto Willow’s lap and with a confidence that didn’t betray her racing heart, she once more took hold of Willow’s ears. 

Willow’s hands gripped the seat of her chair with white knuckles as Luz applied more pressure than before. The bespectacled witch’s face screwed up in a grimace that still conveyed just how euphoric the experience was. 

Luz watched captivatedly, paying more attention now to Willow’s every reaction than she had to any class all day. She once more allowed her thumbs to chart the flow of Willow’s ears, but this time their travels took them to the pointed tips where her index fingers joined them to massage and roll Willow’s ears between them. Willow’s hands sprang from the chair to take hold of Luz, one wrapping around her waist, pulling her body against Willow’s while the other snaked up to the back of Luz’s neck as Willow buried her face against Luz’s throat. 

For a moment Luz feared she’d gone too far but the sensation of lips on her skin and the heat of Willow’s crotch corrected her presumption. It seemed that she had succeeded in awakening Willow’s amorous side as the witch kissed and suckled at Luz’s neck. Luz’s eyes fluttered at the pleasantness of Willow’s affection but the idea of explaining to anyone where the hickies came from cut through her own lustful desires. 

“Willow... stop,” Luz haltingly said and then blinked when the response was immediate. She looked down at Willow, who stared at Luz vacantly even as she bit her lip with pent up desire. “Willow, raise your right hand.” 

Once more Willow did as she was told without hesitation and Luz felt a shiver run down her spine. Knowing about the trances was one thing but seeing just how much control it gave her was something else entirely. Her gut lurched in an awful combination of disgust and excitement with the blossoming sense of perverse power. Despite all that she knew she couldn’t take this any further, even with Willow’s consent she couldn’t take advantage of her friend anymore. For a moment it seemed shame would truly win out as her grip on Willow’s ears began to loosen, but just as she was about to let go the dark hunger that had been growing in the embers of her orgasm from the night before roared to life through her entire being. 

“Willow, you will forget our conversations about ears from lunch and just now. You will forget that I told you about touching Eda’s ears. You will forget what we’ve been doing here. You invited me to the plant homeroom to show me how well your plants have been doing and we’ve been having a great time. When I let go of your ears you will undo the vines on the door and be back to normal. Do you understand?” 

“Yes,” Willow said softly as she nodded. 

Luz felt so tense it nearly hurt as she let go of Willow’s ears and jumped to her feet, unsure of what she would do if her plan didn’t work. Her concerns cautiously receded as Willow’s raised arm slowly moved in a circular motion as she drew a magic circle in the air, causing the vines barring the door to vanish. 

“- and Chompy over there has gotten much better about not eating students, as long as they don’t turn their backs to her for too long,” Willow said as the effects of the trance fully wore off. Luz’s forced smile wavered momentarily as Willow suddenly looked around in confusion but then she shrugged and looked to Luz happily. 

“Luz, I just want you to know that you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. If we hadn’t met, I would never have wound up here doing what I love.” 

It took all of Luz’s willpower and then some to keep her composure, “Hey, we both helped each other because that’s what friends do. Anyway, I should get going Willow or else Eda will think something in the woods ate me.” 

“Ok, see you tomorrow Luz.” 

Luz waved as she left and as soon as she was sure Willow wouldn’t see her, she burst into a dead run. Other students stared as she bolted but were already well used to the human’s tendency towards odd behavior so it did little to hold their attention. 

Once Hexside was well out of sight she allowed herself to slow down, panting heavily as a stitch formed in her side. She rested a hand on a tree as she tried to catch her breath. What had come over her? Those commands she had given Willow, that had felt like someone else entirely. 

‘ _But had it really?_ ’ she thought, unable to forget all the things she had imagined doing to Willow. She squeezed her eyes shut tight as if that would deny the reality of these dark cravings before suddenly falling to her knees and retching. She heaved several more times before she could regain control of her faculties. 

She remained on her knees as she trembled, filled with acrid fear and self-loathing. Try as she might to convince herself that she could handle this because she had resisted the temptation that Willow had presented, she knew she wouldn’t be able to deny these urges again, no matter how wrong they were. 


	3. A Bonded Blight

Luz told Eda she wasn’t feeling well enough to go to school the next day and considering how quiet and withdrawn she’d been Eda believed her. She had hoped Eda would go about her regular routine and head into town in the morning but it seemed Luz was bringing out more of Eda’s nurturing side as she had stayed home and periodically checked in on Luz. Luz’s plan had been to spend most of the day alone to get herself sorted, but every time Eda poked her head into Luz’s room Luz broke out in a nervous sweat. 

The guilt of what she had done to Willow still tore at her. At times it was a dense lump of bitter ice in her gut, and at others it was a roiling, rampaging beast, pressing at the cage that was her body. Either way, she tossed and turned in her sleeping bag, wrestling with her sense of self-loathing. 

Why had she done it? Willow had been surprisingly understanding once Luz had explained everything, and their bout of experimentation still made Luz’s heart race. Having someone to share this taboo with would have made grappling with all this so much easier. In the end though, that was exactly why she had done it. She wouldn’t have been able to share this secret with Willow, not if she ever gave in to this hunger that pulsed with a heartbeat all its own in her head, which felt more like a ‘when’ and not an ‘if’. Willow was too good a person and would have stopped her, however no amount of rationalizing was ever going to make her feel less filthy after violating Willow’s mind like that; especially after Luz and Amity had worked so hard to repair her mind once already. 

A knock on her door broke her from her mental flagellation and she quickly cocooned herself in her sleeping bag. 

“Go away Eda. I don’t need anything,” she half-heartedly yelled as she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping her mentor would finally take the hint. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold herself back from trying to pounce on Eda and every intrusion only made the temptation stronger. 

“Sorry Luz, it’s me,” a different but familiar voice answered her, causing her eyes to spring open. She froze as the door opened and Amity entered her room. “Eda let me in and asked me to keep an eye on you while she ran some errands. I brought your homework for you, figured you wouldn’t want to fall too far behind in your studies.” 

“Amity, y-you shouldn’t be here. I-it isn’t safe,” Luz stammered as her heart began to race. Of all the people who could have come to check on her, why did it have to be Amity Blight? 

“Don’t worry Luz, I’m pretty sure Boiling Isles healing magic can handle anything from the Human world.” 

“ _Si tan solo_ _fuera_ _así_ _de_ _facil_ ,” Luz grumbled, more to herself but apparently not quietly enough because she stiffened as a hand came to rest on her back. 

“Are you sure there isn’t anything I can get you?” 

Luz, unable to resist, peeked out from her sleeping bag. Amity was kneeling beside her, watching with concern that visibly deepened as she and Luz made eye contact. The sight of her antagonist-turned-friend, with her warm, brilliant golden eyes, made Luz’s heart thunder in her chest. 

“Luz, do you know what you’re sick with?” 

Amity’s consideration made Luz feel queasy because she knew she didn’t deserve it. Beyond that she was torn as she tried to muster the courage to drive Amity away with cruel insults, it was the only thing she could think of to keep from hurting her in much worse ways. 

“Guilt,” Luz found herself saying, almost against her will. Some part of her that still clung to decency was making a last-ditch effort to end the madness that was consuming her before it could go any further. 

“Guilt? What did you do? Scuff someone’s shoes? Honestly Luz, sometimes you’re too hard on yourself,” Amity said lightheartedly as she pressed the back of her hand to Luz’s forehead to check for a fever. Luz pulled away as if Amity’s hand had been a hot iron, turning away from the youngest Blight. Her hope was that since words had failed her, perhaps if she refused to acknowledge Amity, she would take the hint and leave before something happened. 

“Luz, if you really are feeling guilty then maybe you need to talk about it. I’m willing to listen and help if I can,” Amity said, pausing as the topic reminded her of her own past. She spoke softly but her voice rang with concern and empathy as she added, “And as someone who hasn’t always been the best person, I promise not to judge, whatever it is.” 

Luz bit her pillow because if she didn’t then she would have certainly taken the tip of her tongue off as she struggled to resist the dark urges blossoming in her mind. She could take Amity right now, the teen witch wouldn’t see it coming. At the same time Luz desperately wanted to confess, to expose her transgressions and let the whole affair be over with. 

As the two factions warred within her an idea was sparked that made her bolt up and spin to face Amity, the witchling falling back at the suddenness of Luz’s actions. 

“Would you swear to secrecy on an Everlasting Oath?” 

Amity started and nearly pulled back further at the request, but caught herself. If Luz was so desperate as to request an Oath then perhaps things were more serious than Amity had initially thought. Despite the abrupt sense of trepidation she felt, Amity knew she couldn’t abandon another friend just because things might be difficult. 

Amity drew a small purple circle in the air and extended her hand through it, looking to Luz encouragingly. She didn’t understand the look of surprise on Luz’s face as the Dominican girl reached out with a trembling hand. 

“I swear to tell no one what you tell me without your permission,” Amity said, her hand tingling as the magic settled into her flesh, binding her to her word. 

Before the not-unpleasant sensation had even faded Luz pulled Amity forward, twisting as she did so. Amity hit the floor rather hard, her impact cushioned only by the sleeping bag Luz used. She didn’t even have time to react before Luz was on top of her, straddling her waist. 

“I’ve been touching ears and I don’t think I can stop,” Luz said softly as she drank up the sight of Amity, shocked and vulnerable beneath her. Except that wasn’t quite what she found on display. 

For sure Amity was surprised, possibly even bewildered, but whatever fear she might have experienced was fleeting, quickly drowned by what Luz could only describe as hopeful excitement. Luz’s own racing heart didn’t give her time to think about Amity’s reaction, instead spurring her to take full advantage of the opening presented to her. Luz could feel the tremor shoot through Amity before the witch went limp beneath her as Luz took hold of the other girl’s ears. 

Once more she expected to bask in the look of hazy euphoria that had descended on Eda and Willow but again Amity’s reaction was different. If anything, she seemed focused solely on Luz, staring up at her with an elated smile. 

That smile both thrilled and unnerved Luz. A couple of days ago, seeing someone as pretty as Amity look at her like that would have made her whole year, but at the moment it robbed her of the sense of intoxicating power that she had previously experienced and desperately anticipated. 

“Why are you smiling Amity?”

The question sounded more severe than she intended but there were so many conflicting thoughts and emotions smashing around inside her head she couldn’t keep an edge from her voice. 

“Because I’ve been wanting this,” Amity responded, sounding almost giddy as her hands took hold of Luz’s face and pulled her down to her awaiting lips. 

Amity was nowhere near as skilled Eda when it came to kissing but she made up for it with an enthusiasm that some might have described as hunger. Luz’s curiosity about her statement was forgotten as she matched Amity’s passion and even managed to try some of the techniques Eda had used on her. At the same time, she was slowly working her fingers over Amity’s ears, hoping to spur her to even greater fervor. It seemed to be working as she shifted a leg between Amity’s thighs and felt dampness as she ground her knee against Amity’s crotch. 

Amity pulled away as she gasped and arched her back, giving Luz the perfect opportunity to press her advantage. She kissed her way down Amity’s neck, adding in gentle nips and enjoying the chirrups that escaped Amity in response. 

“Amity, what would you do if I let go of your ears right now?” Luz asked once she had kissed her way down to the collar of Amity’s cowl. 

“NO!” Amity cried out, her hands flying to keep Luz’s hands where they were. “Don’t Luz, please! I don’t want this to end!” 

Luz batted her eyelashes coyly at Amity, “Well I’m having fun too but how do we keep the fun going like this?” She squeezed Amity’s ears tenderly to emphasize her words. “I can’t take my hands off of these and while kissing is great and all-” 

“Make me yours!” Amity blurted out desperately, her eyes growing wide with frenzied desire. 

“What?” Luz asked, genuinely surprised by her response. She sat up to properly meet Amity’s gaze even as the other girl began to eagerly grind against Luz’s knee. 

“You’re holding my ears. Command me to be your slave and I’ll have to do whatever you want.” 

Despite everything that had happened so far, despite every dark impulse she’d had since this discovery Luz had never expected anyone, let alone Amity, would ask to be dominated like that. Luz swallowed heavily as she struggled to figure out if that excited her, terrified her, or filled her with concern for Amity. The gravity she felt at this sudden turning point had her considering her words with uncharacteristic deliberateness. 

“Amity Blight, I, Luz Noceda, claim you as my own. You belong to me and will obey me in all things. Until I release you or my dying breath, you are mine body, heart, and soul.” 

For a moment a hush settled over the two of them and Luz could have sworn it felt like she had truly cast a spell as the air between them seemed almost electric. 

“Do you understand?” Luz asked, regrettably breaking the silence to make sure it had worked. 

“Yes Mistress,” Amity said as she nodded fervently. 

Those two words were like a flip switching in Luz’s head as she suddenly let go Amity’s ears and grabbed the witch’s uniform to pull her up so their mouths could collide passionately. Amity moaned blissfully into Luz as their tongues teased each other while Luz’s hands shifted to paw at Amity’s body. 

“Strip,” Luz said softly and was overjoyed at the alacrity with which Amity responded, shedding her school uniform. Luz drank in the sight of Amity’s bra and panties that matched the ocean green of her hair. For a moment Amity hesitated as her hands reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, her eyes went to Luz’s seeking confirmation and Luz could only nod ever so slightly. 

As the bra hit the floor Luz scooted closer to Amity, her hands seeking the witch’s delicate breasts. They were clearly still developing as Luz’s hands easily enveloped them, but they matched Amity’s elfin appearance so well that Luz felt her arousal growing exponentially as she massaged and teased them. She bore Amity to the floor with a yelp of surprise from the Blight girl but from the new position Amity was able to more easily remove her panties while Luz trailed kisses down her neck and onto her chest. 

Amity made to toss her panties with the rest of her clothing but Luz’s hand shot out to catch her wrist. Amity lifted her head to look down at Luz whose face hovered over one of her pale pink nipples. Luz slowly opened her mouth and took Amity’s nipple into her mouth at the same time she plucked Amity’s panties from her hand, spiriting them away to the pocket of her jeans. Amity moaned, her already stiff nipple hardened achingly as Luz lovingly plied her tongue and teeth to it. 

Luz’s hands traveled in opposite directions over Amity’s body. One crept back up Amity’s chest, trailing over her shoulder and her neck before snaking back around Amity’s ear. Luz’s other hand shifted from her own hip to Amity’s, fingers blazing a trail to her inner thigh to ease Amity’s legs a little further apart before teasing and tickling their way to her flushed mound. Amity stiffened as Luz’s fingers played across her damp slit, each brush was like a small shock, causing Amity to tilt her head back and bite her lip in anticipation. 

“Luz, please...” she begged before squeaking in surprise as Luz suddenly appeared over her with a look of burning disapproval. 

“It’s Mistress. Do not make that mistake again, _hermosa_.” 

She didn’t give Amity a chance to beg for forgiveness, instead kissing her deeply to cut off any words that might have spilled forth. At the same time Luz’s hand on Amity’s ear began to focus on the black, triangular piercing, running her thumb along the flesh at the edge of the stud while her index and middle finger teased the backside of Amity’s lobe. The response was stronger than she expected as Amity broke their kiss to cling to Luz while spasms took hold of her body. 

Luz smiled wickedly as she continued to tease Amity’s ear while turning her head to where Amity’s other ear was easily accessible. A more subdued tremor shot through Amity as Luz’s tongue probed her ear, the slick sensation strange yet potent as Amity’s chest heaved with excitement. Luz dragged her tongue up to the sharp peak of Amity’s ear where she alternated between kissing and suckling on the tip, gauging Amity’s responses from the sounds she made and how wet Luz’s other fingers became as they continued to tease Amity’s pussy. Finally, Luz descended down the outer edge, her tongue playing over the other piercing when she reached it. 

Amity was panting like she had run a marathon as her body continued to involuntarily quake. Her struggle to maintain what little composure she had was rendered futile as the sensation of teeth sinking into the flesh of her lobe made her eyes shrink to pinpricks. Luz also roughly tugged on her other ear and was rewarded as Amity finally went limp, her face finally resembling the dopey expressions she had seen on Eda and Willow. 

Luz sat up, drinking in the sight of Amity’s stupor as she ran her hand from Amity’s ear down her face in a gentle caress. She brought her other hand up, studying the glistening fluids coating her fingers. Luz’s mother, being a nurse, had forced her to have a very thorough version of ‘the talk’ after Luz’s first period so Luz had a firm grasp of the basics of sex but she had never imagined herself in this scenario. Hesitantly she brought her hand closer, breathing in deeply to both smell and taste Amity’s flavor. There was a subtle, salty musk that instantly made her think of the goop abominations were made of, which somehow perfectly suited Amity in her mind, and as she dared to lick her fingers Luz was greeted to a tang that bordered on tart. 

Luz had closed her eyes as she savored Amity’s flavor but opened them quickly when she felt a hand on her inner thigh. Amity was still rather languid but she had managed to reach out to Luz and looked up to her ardently. 

“Mistress, may I taste you?” Amity said, her words on the verge of slurring together as her hand squeezed Luz’s thigh. 

Luz swallowed heavily, her confidence flickering like a candle in a strong wind before she reminded herself that she was in complete control of this situation. She reached out and cupped Amity’s chin, guiding her up so they were both kneeling. 

“Where would you like to start?” Luz asked, flourishing a hand down the length of her body like she was showcasing a gameshow prize. 

Amity interpreted that question very oddly as she tackled Luz to the ground. Luz grunted in surprise and was about to command Amity to stop when she felt a tongue on her belly. A ticklish flutter made her stomach jump as Amity dragged her tongue back and forth, her hands pushing up Luz’s hoodie to expose more of her abdomen. Luz could just see Amity over the barrier of wrinkled fabric and the wanton way Amity seemed to be trying to clean her with her tongue made Luz’s heart skip a beat. Luz eased the hoodie off gently, not wanting to interrupt Amity’s performance and gasped as Amity’s tongue dove into her navel, causing that flutter to return with a vengeance as the dexterous muscle wiggled and flexed for everything it was worth. 

Luz reached down and ran a hand through Amity’s hair approvingly, she would never have guessed that something so odd could feel so amazing. She gripped Amity’s little ponytail, guiding Amity up her body slowly, allowing Amity to run her tongue where ever she liked as crawled forward. 

When they were face to face again Luz pulled her into a deep kiss, rewarding her for the unconventional display of ardor. Amity leaned heavily on one hand and Luz gasped into her as the witch’s other hand slipped under her bra, pawing at her breast. Eda’s fondling had felt amazing but it paled in comparison to skin against skin as Amity traced the edge of Luz’s areola with her thumb while her fingers kneaded the flesh around. Luz pushed herself up without breaking their kiss and reached behind herself to unclasp her bra, eager to give Amity full access. 

Despite how excited she was, as she dropped her bra, she couldn’t stop a shy blush creeping across her cheeks. This was her first time being so intimate with anyone else and though Amity was completely under her control there was still a nagging sense of jittery anxiousness at letting someone else see and judge her body. 

Amity seemed to sense her hesitation and pulled back a little, allowing a string of saliva to hang between them momentarily. Her expression was still one of gleeful intoxication but there was a sharpness to her eyes that belied her muddled state. Both hands cupped Luz’s breasts, finding them just a little more developed than her own, with dark brown areola larger and puffier than hers. Amity lowered her head, squeezing Luz’s left breast so the nipple was even more prominent and eliciting a sharp cry from Luz that quickly became a deep, low moan as Amity took the nipple in her mouth. She bore Luz back to the ground as her tongue traced the same pattern her thumb had before aggressively flicking the nipple. 

Luz arched her back as she panted, her hands grabbing fistfuls of her sleeping bag as the jolts of pleasure bordered on unbearably intense. Through the waves of pleasure, she was dimly aware of Amity’s other hand descending lower, tickling her side before it trailed to the button of her jeans. One of Luz’s hands shot down to join Amity’s and they frantically worked together to get her pants undone. Luz thrashed beneath Amity, who did not let up on her breasts in the slightest, as she kicked off her pants, leaving only the black leggings as the final barrier. 

Finally, Amity relented her affection for Luz’s breast as she once more plied her tongue to Luz’s abdomen, slowly making her way down Luz’s body. Amity alternated between lapping at Luz’s body and peppering it with kisses, all the while taking deep pulls through her nose, relishing in the scent of her mistress. When Amity at last reached Luz’s mound, she inhaled more deeply than ever, what focus she had managed to retain drowning in the heady balm that was sweet and earthy with a metallic undertone. Luz yelped as Amity buried her face between her legs, seemingly intent on forcing her way through Luz’s leggings. 

Amity was reluctant to relent so she could ease the leggings down but she managed to pause long enough to get them down to Luz’s knees before the hint of Luz’s pink folds proved too enticing. Luz yelped again as Amity lifted her legs up while lowering her head to drag her tongue fully over Luz’s pussy. The shock that ran through Luz robbed her of control of much of her body and her legs fell back down, pinning Amity in place, much to both girls’ delight. 

Amity lavished Luz’s lower lips tirelessly, kissing, licking, tenderly nibbling, whatever she could think of to please the girl who had claimed her. Luz felt like she was somehow melting and freezing at the same time, alternating between feeling boneless and arching her body as pleasure swept over her in powerful surges. 

“Higher.” It was a soft cry that slipped from Luz’s lips, almost inaudible between gasps that had begun to crescendo. One hand reached down to grasp Amity’s hair, guiding her just a little higher to help focus her on Luz’s clit. Amity plied her tongue as she had to Luz’s belly button, focusing on the nub of nerves when Luz stopped pulling her up. Her inquisitive tongue swirled and batted at Luz’s clit until Luz bit her knuckle to keep from screaming her ecstasy to the whole house, which would have undoubtedly brought Hooty’s unwanted presence. 

Luz didn’t get a chance to bask in the euphoria of her orgasm as Amity continued probing and lapping at her clit. The spasms that tore through Luz as pleasure turned to unbearable pain made her roughly yank Amity away from her crotch. 

“E-en-enough, fuh,” Luz sputtered, desperate for a moment to collect herself. Amity hovered over her on her hands and knees, looking not unlike a reprimanded puppy. Her pitiable pout caused Luz to shift her hand from Amity’s hair to her ear, massaging her lobe affectionately. How could Luz resist a face like that? 

With gentle tugs she pulled Amity closer and the two girls entwined their arms around each other, their lips happily meeting again. For a moment Luz felt trepidation as she tasted herself on Amity’s lips and tongue, but the experience proved more titillating than she would have ever expected. It made her hunger for more, to plumb new depths of lewdness with Amity until they were both too exhausted to continue. 

Fate had other plans as Hooty’s shrill voice suddenly pierced the air, “Hey Eda! Did you find anything to keep Luz from dying?” 

Luz froze as panic momentarily seized her. Amity tried to spring into action but tripped over Luz’s leggings, falling back in a heap atop Luz. The front door opening with a slam spurred them both on but, in their haste, they were constantly tripping over each other. Eda’s footsteps drew closer, working their way up the creaking stairs as the girls continued to scramble. 

*** 

Eda found the door to Luz’s room cracked open as she approached it, suddenly regretting her noisy entrance incase Luz had been sleeping. She peered in cautiously and was surprised to find the girls sitting on the floor across from each other, several books opened before them. They looked up at Eda as the door opened wider and she stood in the doorway. 

“Well, someone seems to be feeling better. Were you just playing hooky? Cause if that’s the case, you know you don’t have to pour on the sick act so hard. Skipping school is a key step in joining the Bad Girl Coven.” 

Luz still seemed a little out of sorts, even from the doorway Eda could see that her hair was damp from sweat. Eda was worried that she might still be running a high fever even as Luz managed a smile. 

“I am actually feeling better Eda. Amity has been helping me go over the stuff I missed at school but we’re just about finished.” 

“Well thanks for watching Luz anyway, kid. Come on, I’ll see you out,” Eda said to Amity as she gathered her things into her satchel and stood up. As she made it to the door Eda noticed the young witch also seemed flustered, there was the sheen of sweat on her brow as well and a flush to her cheeks. Also, there was a scent in the air that Eda hadn’t noticed at first but couldn’t quite place what it was. Amity turned at the door, flashing Luz a fond smile. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Mistress.” 

The silence that followed Amity’s words crowded the room like an angered Slitherbeast as Luz and Amity shared a look of horror before slowly turning towards Eda. Eda’s face was one of dawning realization as the pieces began to fall into place, her mouth forming a shocked ‘O’ as she looked from Luz to Amity. She about to burst into laughter at having interrupted what must have been an intense heavy petting session when Amity tackled her, wrapping her arms around Eda to pin the older woman’s arms to her side. 

“Quickly Mistress, grab her ears!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Spanish speakers let me know if I butchered that sentence or not. For those interested Luz said "If only it was that easy". Hope you all enjoy this chapter.


End file.
